Typical spray devices (sometimes known as hand sprays) include a spray head, e.g. similar to a shower head, for delivering fluid (e.g. water) flow through a nozzle. Such spray devices can be configured as a side spray, e.g. located next to the primary tap or taps of a kitchen sink, or removably mountable on the work surface (sink holding or containing surface). Alternatively, a spray device may be configured as a pull-down or lift-out spray directed mounted on the primary tap, which is typically a mixer tap. Each spray device may comprise a spray head, which typically includes a hand grip to allow the user to direct the flow as desired, and a flexible fluid delivery hose to allow more freedom of movement. Typically, known hand sprays are operable using a simple thumb switch, which controls a valve to stop or release fluid flow through the nozzle. The thumb switch allows controlled one-handed operation.
It is known for spray devices to be capable of outputting different types of flow, in a user selectable manner. US 2006/0163387 discloses a faucet spray head having a spout adaptor that has coaxially mounted aeration and spray unit, which are selectable based on a rotational position of the spray head mechanism in relation to the spout adaptor. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,131 discloses a diverter valve for mounting on a kitchen faucet to permit selective control over the flow of fluid from a fluid source to one of several fluid outlets.